


Fourze同人－弦贤：铜，钥匙

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25502371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo
Kudos: 1





	Fourze同人－弦贤：铜，钥匙

贤吾手里有一把钥匙，他摸出来的时候发现已经被自己攥热了。  
渐暗的天空，陌生的地方，拿着不属于自己的家门钥匙。

“这是什么？”  
“是钥匙啊。”  
“谁都知道这个是钥匙，我是问这个是什么钥匙….”贤吾两天前的早上被这句话弄的无奈的叹了一口气，差点翻个白眼。  
“我家的钥匙，”眼前的飞机头青年大大的笑容毫不忌讳贤吾的表情，而且硬是拉起来贤吾的手将他自己家的家门钥匙塞入了贤吾手里。  
用两个手指捏起来钥匙垂在眼前，贤吾单手依在电脑转椅上歪着头一脸无语，“那么你给我你们家的家门钥匙做什么？这个不是备用钥匙吧？”  
“不是备用钥匙，我只是有很重要的事情需要你去做，我们不是好朋友吗！”这个交朋友重度患者说的理直气壮。如果说大家上小学的时候目标是交100个朋友，那么弦太郎便是从小到达都保持这个目标的人，并且现在是和全校人，不，乃至全宇宙的生物都要交朋友的家伙。  
“需要我做什么事情吗？”贤吾毕竟还是朋友，他脑海里第一件事情便是弦太郎需要帮忙，所以这个性格认真的人顿时表情变得严肃起来。  
“不要脸色那么可怕，不是很糟糕的事情，”弦太郎笑咪咪的，叉着腰，用另一只手指戳了戳贤吾皱起来的眉心，当然很快就被后者拍掉了手。“是很棒的事情啦！”  
“很棒的事情？”贤吾挑了挑眉毛。  
“现在还不能说，到时候你就知道了。”  
“你到底葫芦里卖的是什么药？”用手心颠了颠钥匙，攥住后放入口袋。看着以往直率的弦太郎难得买官司，弄的贤吾最后还是无奈的笑出来，苦笑着询问。不过弦太郎却死活不说。

贤吾手里有一把钥匙，他摸出来的时候发现已经被自己攥热了。  
渐暗的天空，陌生的地方，拿着不属于自己的家门钥匙。  
这里是弦太郎的家，弦太郎的房间，弦太郎的钥匙，可是弦太郎却不在。

“两天的晚上，你拿着钥匙去我家。老爸不在，所以自己开门没关系。”  
“你就那么放心让我随便进你家？”  
“你在说什么啊！我们是朋友吗！”弦太郎大笑着好似听到了搞笑的笑话，用手大力拍了一下贤吾的背，害得贤吾猛的咳嗽，还不忘瞪一眼弦太郎。  
然而弦太郎却完全不在意，他抱起来双臂。高挑的身子还穿着他百年不换的黑色不良式衣服，虽然看起来很不正经，但是和他灿烂毫无杂质的笑容却很搭配。其实贤吾觉得一定是因为自己看习惯了才这样觉得。  
“总！之！晚上要来！两天后！就是星期六的晚上！记住喽！”不等贤吾继续问，也不知道弦太郎哪里来的兴奋劲，不容反驳的一字字敲进贤吾的脑袋里，就这样跑掉了。贤吾最不会应对这种听不进话的人，再次叹口气靠会了椅子上，钥匙在兜里带来了一点点分量。  
然后他看到桌子上有弦太郎留下来的边条。  
《两天后晚上随时来我家都可以，来阁楼，房间门都不锁的。》  
到底卖着什么药呢？

贤吾手里有一把钥匙，他摸出来的时候发现已经被自己攥热了。  
渐暗的天空，陌生的地方，拿着不属于自己的家门钥匙。  
这里是弦太郎的家，弦太郎的房间，弦太郎的钥匙，可是弦太郎却不在。  
寂静无声的屋子位于家里的阁楼，里面看起来并不干净，但贤吾没有离开。

《说起来，小弦要离开这个城市一段时间。》  
“哎？”和悠木通视频的贤吾因为这个话题而停止了微笑，“为什么？他没有和我说说过。”  
《哎哎？！没有说吗？！》悠木的小脸顿时变的和受惊的小兔子一样慌慌张张。《呜哇！我是不是说不不该说的事情？！小弦是不是要亲自告诉你才对？！》她赶紧捂住了嘴含含糊糊的叫着。  
最后在贤吾一脸认真的询问下，悠木还是嘟这小嘴巴可怜兮兮的告诉贤吾。总之虽然弦太郎的大脑里回路综合别人不一样，但是大概他老爸又要区别的城市了，而弦太郎为了交更多朋友接触更多市面所以暂时和他老爸一起走。至于这边的家还不卖掉，但是也不知道何时会回来。  
看着视频结束关掉的屏幕，贤吾愤愤的锤了一下桌子。他不满，为何明明是朋友，这种事悠木知道，但是却不告诉自己呢？明明都是朋友，对待却不一样吗？随后拨通了别的朋友的电话，但是大家似乎都知道。  
贤吾因为心里难受，感觉心脏几乎要疼起来。他拨打弦太郎的电话，可是却没人接。随后收到了JK的短信，说弦太郎在其他城市换了手机。  
“这算什么？！”想不到今天就离去，那么昨日的对话岂不是两个人最后的一句话了吗？贤吾捂着胸口呼吸艰难，但是无能为力。

贤吾手里有一把钥匙，他摸出来的时候发现已经被自己攥热了。  
渐暗的天空，陌生的地方，拿着不属于自己的家门钥匙。  
这里是弦太郎的家，弦太郎的房间，弦太郎的钥匙，可是弦太郎却不在。  
寂静无声的屋子位于家里的阁楼，里面看起来并不干净，但贤吾没有离开。  
里面有打开的天窗，还有白色随风的窗帘。阁楼倾斜的屋顶，映出来了繁星的天空。

即使找不到弦太郎，心里是寂寞和哀伤，可是按照那个没正面回应的约定，他还是等到了便条上说的那一天。因为弦太郎不会说谎，对朋友，如果自己还是朋友那么那一天那个家里一定会有什么等着自己。  
手指在兜里拨弄起来钥匙，最后握了一路。当他拿出来的时候已经有了温度，本来冰凉的金属现在却暖暖的。贤吾抬起手习惯性的按了一下门铃，没有人，对了家里没人。  
他开了门，自觉的说了一句“打扰了”，便通过这个不算大的家上了楼。  
打开阁楼，倾斜的天花板，三角样式的空间，还有些杂乱。里面有对方的盒子塞在角落里，打开的天窗有着简单纯白的窗帘。  
都是老旧的东西，但只有一样是新的！  
和第一次踏入这里的贤吾一样，是崭新的！  
金色的天文望远镜架在窗前，背对着贤吾镜头遥望着夜空。天文望远镜看起来很精致，虽然简单却价格并不廉价，和这个屋子格格不入。唯独就是，弦太郎并不在这里，代替他的是望远镜上挂着的小纸牌。  
《生日快乐，歌星贤吾！这是礼物哦！》  
就和送礼者以往的热情一样，句子后面手写着有力的叹号。  
“你是笨蛋么，这么小孩子气肉麻的事情也能做得出来，”本来想讽刺的笑一下，可是贤吾眼角的却在发热。明明这么简单的事情，这么看起来天真又蠢蠢的事情，但是贤吾却觉得自己这样丢脸的表情也值得。  
《我知道你的生日其实是明天，但是我觉得惊喜就是要不一样啦，所以你也不要计较！因为这个原因不告诉你我走的事情，对不起！》  
贤吾宛如无奈的叹气般笑出来，他可以想象弦太郎双手合十低头道歉的模样。“回来记得让我揍你一拳，”贤吾喃喃自语。  
《这个钥匙暂时就让你保管了，家也拜托你了！我知道这么说你一定会生气，可是你看，这个天文望远镜那么大那么重，你的身子一定搬不动，那么就留在这里，等你想看星星了就来我这里看吧！》  
“我明明可以拿得动，小心我生气啊，”就好似透过文字在和书写者交流一样，贤吾忍不住吐槽，可是却笑的温和。  
《以及，就这样看上一夜星星等到明天的生日也没关系哦，我的房间给你睡！》

贤吾对准了镜头看向星空，可是却什么也看不见，一片模糊的黑。  
他绕道前方却看到一个小编条贴在镜头上。  
《你是我重要的朋友，但也不是朋友，因为我觉得感情一定已经在朋友以上。做出来这样的事情，你是不是可以原谅我？》  
指腹碰触到笔划过的纹路，贤吾翻过来纸条读着反面，黏着处的下面挤着一行字。  
《对不起，不能陪你看星星。》  
“蠢死了，”贤吾将小纸条攥成了一坨，却留在掌心里，“难道还需要我生气提出来分手吗？”

这个夜晚看星星的只有贤吾，而进入这个房间看星星的只有贤吾和弦太郎。


End file.
